Shot
by Adolphaxxx
Summary: A madman with a gun in the hospital. Who will get hurt? And who will make it out alive? (I rated it T because there's some violence)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Jac screwed up her eyes and put her head in her hands. 2 hours of staring at a computer screen had given her a massive headache. She looked at her watch. It was only 2:30, meaning she was only half way through her shift. A sharp knock on the door brought Jac out of her daydream. She sat up straight and took a deep breath.

"Come in!" The door opened and Mo walked in, a cup of coffee in each hand.

"Thought you could use some caffeine, since you're near the end of a double." She walked over to Jac's desk and put a cup down. After a couple of minutes, when Mo hadn't moved, Jac looked up.

"What?" She was starting to feel really quite unwell, and listening to whatever Mo had to say was unlikely to make her feel better. Mo took another step towards the desk.

"Jac, are you alright? You look a bit peaky."

"I'm fine." Jac stood up and stormed out of her office and onto the ward.

"Dr March. Can I have a word before you leave, please?" Zosia rolled her eyes and sighed. She had spent the day trying to keep well away from her father, and she had, surprisingly, managed. Until now, that was. She turned round to see him walking towards her.

"What do you want?" she asked, trying to conceal her exasperation. Guy motioned towards Keller staffroom.

"Would you come in here for a minute please?"

"Jac. Jac, wake up." As she lifted her head of the desk, a shower of paper fell off the edge. She looked up to find Mo stood staring at her.

"Are you sure you're okay Jac?" Mo was starting to get worried. She had never seen Jac like this before.

"I'm fine. Just tired." That wasn't true, but she didn't want Mo to know she was ill. She was sure it wasn't anything serious, but she knew that Mo would just make a fuss about it.

"Well why don't you go and downstairs and get a coffee? It's not busy up here, I'm sure we'll cope."

"Sure, why not." Mo was momentarily stunned, Jac had actually agreed with one of her ideas. As Mo left, Jac got up and walked over to the lift.

Zosia sat at the table in the staffroom looking bored. Guy had spent the last 10 minutes lecturing her about turning down opportunities in theatre.

"Seriously though Zoshie," As she heard Guy use her pet name, Zosia gave him a cold stare. He continued unperturbed.

"This is your career. You need to think hard about what you're doing." She had finally run out of patience. She got up, collected her bag and coat and began towards the door.

"Zosia! Where are you going? I haven't finished yet." Guy clumsily got to his feet and followed Zosia out onto the ward. He caught up with her and grabbed her arm. She spun round and pulled her arm from his grip.

"Get off me! I'm fed up of listening to you lecture me about what I should and shouldn't be doing with my life. It's MY life, not yours! My shift ended half an hour ago, and so now I'm leaving." Zosia turned and strode towards the lift, leaving her father stood, surprised at her outburst.


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, so I hope you're liking this so far. XD I'm going to try and do a chapter every day, but I'm not sure if I'll manage. I really appreciate your reviews, it's the first time I've ever written something, so I know it's probably not that great. But thanks anyway. :) **

Chapter 2

Jac sat at a table with her back to the doors, nursing a cup of coffee. It was quite cold, and she zipped up her grey hoodie. It was practically deserted, and in the quiet, she could feel herself slipping back into a dream.

Zosia sighed as she stepped out of the lift, and tied her scarf round her neck as she prepared to go out into the storm. Because she was still fuming about her earlier conversation with Guy, she didnt opening, and so almost walked into them.

"Stupid doors." She muttered to herself as she reached up and tried to find the override switch.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." A deep voice appeared beside her. She started to turn towards it; she heard a click and felt something hard being pressed into her side. Zosia took a deep breath and tried to calm herself down. She could feel her heart racing, adrenaline surging round her body. She stood up straight and decided to try and reason with him.

"I'm not sure what you want, but there are a lot of easier ways to get things than this. All this will do is hurt people and get you in trouble." She spoke in a low tone, trying to keep her voice level.

"Please, you can stop this now, no one else will know." She felt the pressure in her side lessen a little. _Why was no one else coming? Even at this time of night, there were usually people milling about in reception. But tonight it was empty, no one else was there, no one knew she was there. No one could help her._ She shook her head and tried to pull herself together. Thinking like this was going to get her nowhere.

"There's no one else here?"

"No, just us."

From the other side of the room, hidden from sight around a corner, came the familiar beep of a pager.

Jac was cruelly woken from the warmth of her dreams by her pager. As she came back to reality, she could hear an angry voice from across the room. She concentrated on what was being said.

"You little bitch! You said there was no one else here. You liar. Liar!" Jac was suddenly alert. She could hear a woman trying to defend herself.

"I swear, I didn't know she was there."

"LIAR!"

"I didn't know!" She recognised that voice. She knew it. She just couldn't place it.

Zosia was terrified. There was no other word for it.

"Go over there. NOW!" He grabbed hold of her and turned her towards the sound of the pager. She started to walk forwards, her legs shaking. As she neared the corner, she hesitated, unsure of who she would find. And of who she wanted to find. _Arthur would be comforting, but really quite useless. Guy might be helpful, but he'd just make me feel worse. I suppose that Sacha might be…_

"Oi! Move it, now." Zosia tried to clear her mind, and then took another step forwards. She took a deep breath, and then turned the corner. She found herself face to face with the one person she least expected to see. Jac.


	3. Chapter 3

**So first I'd just like to say SORRY! I know it's been a long time since I posted chapters 1 and 2. So heres 3, and I'll try and get 4 up in the next couple of days. Thanks for reading, reviews are always very welcome. XD**

Chapter 3

Jac and Zosia stared at each other for a few moments before with of them spoke.

"Dr March, are you okay?" Jac was still so confused. This kind of thing didn't happen, in films maybe, but not in real life.

"Yeah, I'm fine." In fact, Zosia was nowhere near fine, but she was trying to appear calm. Jac wasn't fooled, she could hear Zosia's voice wavering.

"You two, sit down, be quiet." Jac did not like being told what to do. For a minute, she forgot about the gun in his hand, and began to walk towards him. She had just opened her mouth to yell at him, when Zosia tugged on her arm. Jac suddenly realised what she was about to do, and walked backwards slowly. Her and Zosia sat down with their backs against the wall, as far as they could away from the stranger.

* * *

"Mo, have you seen Jac?" Jonny had spent the last 10 minutes trying to find the fiery haired consultant, with no luck. Mo finished writing up the patients meds, and then turned to face Jonny.

"I told her to go downstairs and take a break, get a coffee or something. She said that she was tired, but I think she might be ill."

"Oh." Mo could hear the worry in Jonny's voice. She was confused, she thought that they're broken up weeks ago. As Jonny walked away, Mo shrugged, and turned back round so she could carry on with her paperwork.

* * *

"Alright, well thank you for telling me. No... No... Absolutely... No, you made the right decision. Okay... Well please do keep me informed." Serena put the phone down, and let out a big sigh. She was dreading having to tell everyone. Then one person crossed her mind. Guy. She flopped into a chair, and began to consider how she was going to break the news to him.

"Hello Miss Campbell! Would you like a cupcake?" Serena was brought back to earth by Chantelle holding a tupware box filled with cakes. She turned to face the young nurse.

"Ah Chantelle, what have I told you about offering me sweets?"

"They're cakes, not sweets!" Infected by Chantelle's optimism, Serena smiled and reached for a cake. Then her mind turned back to the news she had just been given.

"Chantelle, could you gather the team in the staff room, please?"

"Of course, Miss Campbell!" Chantelle beamed and walked back down the ward. As Serena looked up, she saw Guy striding down the corridor.

"Mr Self, can I have a word please? In the office." Instead of waiting for an answer, Serena walked straight into the office, leaving the door open for Guy.

"Is there a problem, Miss Campbell? Only I am rather busy." Serena took a deep breath, and then turned to face Guy.

"I've just come off the phone with security. There's a situation in reception."

"And? I'm sure you can manage." Guy walked towards the door. Serena always managed to interrupt him at important times. He was on his way to a meeting with the board. And it was such an unimportant reason, too. She seemed it be incapable of doing anything on her own. Or maybe it was just her way of getting her own back for him being given the CEO job. As he was considering this, he felt Serena's hand on his arm. He span round, alarmed. He could see the pity on her face.

"What?" He demanded. Serena knew she couldn't delay any longer.

"It's Zosia."


	4. Chapter 4

**I am so sorry about the wait! I've just had so much coursework to finish. I'm not sure this chapter is that good, but the next one's better. I'll have it up for you tomorrow at the latest. XD**

Chapter 4

"Guy! Come back!" Serena ran down the corridor trying to catch up with Guy. As soon as she had explained what has happened, he rushed out of the office and towards the stairs.  
"Guy, you can't get to her, you know that!" Guy stopped suddenly, and when Serena finally caught up with him she could see just how angry he was.  
"Why? Why won't you let me go and help my daughter?" People stated down the corridor as they heard the yelling. Serena continued, unphased.  
"Guy, please calm down. You need to think logically about this. If you go down there, you'll just make things worse for Zosia. The police are ok their way, so let's go back to the office and wait there, okay?" After a few moments, Guy sighed and walked back into the ward.

* * *

Jac was getting annoyed. She had started to forget the seriousness of the situation, and was building arguments in her head. She had much better things to be doing than this. Also, why was she, an eminent cardiac surgeon, sat cowering in the corner?

* * *

Zosia looked up in surprise to see Jac standing and turning towards the madman. She reached up and grabbed her arm.  
"Jac! What do you think you're doing? Are you trying to get yourself killed?" Zosia tried to whisper so she didn't attract his attention, but she wasn't managing very well. Jac gave her a hard stare, and Zosia knew she wasn't going to win.

* * *

The more she thought about their situation, the angrier Jac got. She shook her arm to get rid of Zosia's hand. She straightened up, took a deep breath and walked towards him.  
"I'm not waiting around here any longer. Let us go now." She wasn't afraid of him any more, just mad. She took another step towards him and looked him straight in the eye. He pulled the gun up and pointed it at her chest.  
"Sit down, be quiet."  
"Why, why should I?" Jac had lost it now.  
"Unless you want me to shoot you, sit down!"

* * *

Zosia could not believe the older surgeons guts. But she knew from experience that Jac would continue like this until she got her own way. And Zosia couldn't see that happening.  
"Jac, maybe you should come and sit down now." Zosia was worried now. Really worried. She didn't want to see Jac get hurt, no matter how much she disliked her.  
"Jac, I really think you should..." Zosia trailed off as she watched Jac stride past the gunman and towards the door. He looked at Zosia, and then turned his attention back to Jac.  
"I'd do as your friend suggests. You have one more chance." Jac continued walking away.

* * *

"Guy! Where are you?" Serena had finished talking to the staff, and left the staff room to find the CEO had disappeared. She knew exactly where he'd gone, though. She ran as fast as she could across the ward and down the stairs. As she got closer to the ground floor, Serena could hear raised voices.  
"I am Guy Self, CEO of this hospital, and I demand you let me past!"  
"I'm sorry sir, no ones allowed past these doors." Serena finally got to the bottom of the stairs, and found Guy arguing with security.  
"Guy, come on. You know they can't let you in. And anyway, what can you do to help? You'll just make it worse." She tried to reason with Guy, but to no avail.  
"I have to go Serena. She's my daughter, I have to help her!" Guy tried to push past security again, and this time Serena also helped, grabbing hold of his arm and pulling him backwards. As Guy opened his mouth to start yelling again, they heard the one sound they'd been dreading. A loud bang silenced them all. Guy an Serena looked at each other, the fear visible in both pairs of eyes.  
"Zosia! No!"


	5. Chapter 5

**So I promised this chapter would come a lot quicker than the last one, and so here it is! XD Hope you like it, and reviews are more than welcome. Sorry it's not that long, the next one will be longer. I didn't want too much detail in this part, I was just setting up for the next chapter.**

Chapter 5

Zosia stared as Jac fell to the floor, almost in slow motion. She could see a pool of blood gathering around her on the floor. She started to panic, she had never evven seen a gunshot wound before, let alone had to treat one, without medical supplies and with absolutley no backup. Then her years of medical training kicked in, and Zosia ran over to her and knelt down.  
"Miss Naylor. Jac, can you hear me?"  
"Of course I can hear you. Now get off me." Jac tried sitting up, but she immediately collapsed back down on the floor. Zosia studied Jac's body to try and find the source of all the blood. She found it, a large wound below Jac's shoulder and just above her heart. Zosia ripped off her scarf and pressed it against Jac's chest, trying to stop the bleeding.  
"Jac, please, you need to keep still."

* * *

All Jac was aware of was a throbbing pain in her chest. Every breath sent shockwaves through her body. But to admit she was in pain was to admit weakness. If life had taught her one thing, it was not to show weakness, not even to herself. So she steeled herself, and began to push herself up from the floor again.  
"Jac! Lie back down." Jac stared at Zosia. She wasn't happy with the F1 ordering her about. So she carried on. A searing pain shot through her chest, and she blacked out.

* * *

Serena was trying to drag Guy back up to Keller when his phone went. He stopped fighting and started fumbling through his pockets until he found his phone.  
"Hello? Yes, I'm the CEO... Yes, I'm aware of what's happening... I can meet you outside... Okay, I'm on my way. Thankyou."  
Serena looked quizzically at him, and he knew he'd have to explain. He didn't really want to, it would just waste time.  
"It was DI Khan. The police are outside, and they want to talk to me. Will you come aswell?" Serena was surprised by him asking her to go with him. He must be worried.  
"Of course. Where are we going?"  
"The car park."


	6. Just wanted to say

**A/N: Hey guys, I just wanted to apologise for the delay here. I'm juggling upcoming exams and really annoying writers block. I wanted to let you know I've not forgotten about this, and I will update it as soon as possible. XD **


End file.
